Series 11
Series 11 'of Strictly Come Dancing began airing on BBC One on September 7, 2013 with a launch show, with the live shows starting on September 27, 2013. The series was presented by Bruce Forsyth and Tess Daly on a Saturday, whilst Claudia Winkleman presented on a Sunday. Zoe Ball returned to present spin-off show called Strictly Come Dancing: It Takes Two on BBC Two. The judging panel consisted of Craig Revel Horwood, Darcey Bussell, Len Goodman and Bruno Tonioli. The shows on October 5, November 9 and December 7, 2013 were hosted by Tess and Claudia, with Bruce taking time off. This was also the last series to feature Bruce as a main host. The show was broadcast live from Blackpool Tower Ballroom on November 16, 2013. The series was also notable due to Brendan Cole becoming the first professional dancer to reach three separate finals. On June 1, 2013, it was revealed that Flavia Cacace, Vincent Simone and Erin Boag would be leaving the show. They were replaced by four new professionals, Aljaz Skorjanec, Janette Manrara, Iveta Lukosiute and Emma Slater. However, on August 22, 2013 it was announced that Slater would move to the US version of the show and that she would be replaced by Anya Garnis. It was also confirmed that Kevin Clifton would be joining the show. On September 2, 2013, it was reported that professional dancer Natalie Lowe had injured her foot and would be replaced by Aliona Vilani who, however, was eliminated first. Abbey Clancy and her partner, Aljaz Skorjanec were crowned series champions. Couples In the eleventh series, there were fifteen celebrity contestants: Scoring Chart *Gold: Winners *Silver: 2nd Place *Pink: Couple eliminated that week 'Average Chart This table only counts for dances scored on a traditional 40-point scale. Highest and Lowest Scoring Performances The best and worst performances in each dance according to the judges' scores are as follows: Couples' Highest and Lowest Scoring Dances Weekly Scores and Songs Unless indicated otherwise, individual judges scores are given (in parenthesis) in this order from left to right: Craig Revel Horwood, Darcey Bussell, Len Goodman and Bruno Tonioli. 'Launch Show' *Musical Guest: Rod Stewart - "Can't Stop Me Now" and Jessie J - "It's My Party" 'Week 1' 'Night 1' 'Night 2' 'Week 2' *Musical Guest: Matt Goss - "When Will I Be Famous?" 'Week 3: Love Week' *Musical Guest: Andrea Bocelli - "When I Fall in Love" 'Week 4' *Musical Guest: Andrea Begley - "Dancing in the Dark" and Keane - "Everybody's Changing" 'Week 5' *Musical Guest: Earth, Wind and Fire - Medley of "Let's Groove" / "My Promise" / "Boogie Wonderland" 'Week 6: Halloween Week' *Musical Guest: Madness - "La Luna" 'Week 7' *Musical Guest: The Puppini Sisters - "Sing, Sing, Sing" and The Tenors - "Forever Young" *Natalie fainted during dress rehearsals and therefore she and Artem were unable to perform on the live show, giving the couple a bye for the week. 'Week 8: Blackpool Week' *Musical Guest: Andre Rieu and JLS - "Billion Lights" 'Week 9' *Musical Guest: Il Divo - "Tonight" 'Week 10: Musicals Week' *Musical Guest: Alfie Boe - "Bring Him Home" 'Week 11: Quarter Final' *Musical Guest: The Saturdays - "What About Us" 'Week 12: Semi-final' *Musical Guest: Celine Dion - "Breakaway" *Patrick and Anya chose to dance the Waltz in the Dance Off, while Natalie and Artem chose the Argentine Tango. 'Week 13: Final' *Musical Guest: Robbie Williams - "Puttin' On the Ritz" 'Show 1' 'Show 2' Dance Chart *Green: Highest Scoring Dance *Pink: Lowest Scoring Dance TV Ratings Weekly ratings for each show on BBC One. All numbers are in millions and provided by BARB. Category:Series 11 Category:Series